Changes
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: What if Quinn still had pink hair and was the leader of the group Twisted Directions? What if she not only wants her band to get notice but wanted Rachel Berry? Original songs written by me and Those Who Wait is from Fireflight
1. Bad Dog

**Changes**

**By**

**BornThisWay201f**

**Part One**

**Author's Note: Summer after babygate and Bad Dog is Written by me**

Quinn Fabray was not always about the fake smiles and the Stepford wives outfits. She was a lot like Rachel Berry because she loved being on center stage but as a lead singer of a band. She loved putting together a song and the music that went to it. The band loved doing covers from the Seattle scene but it caused too much unwanted attention and her parents made her conform so Quinn had to settle with being the head of the Cheerios to be the center of attention. Rachel was a target because of jealousy, she kept close tabs with her bandmates but it wasn't the same until babygate and she became a full time Glee member. She called a band meeting after sophomore year as she looked at the three women she started by saying...

"I don't want it just to be about covers and incomplete songs, I want to see where this goes but I think if we share that with people they will tear us down. We should use this summer to get our chemistry back and then work to become noticed. I am an example of what happens when you don't stand for something, you fall for anything." Quinn said to her girls and then paused; they nodded in agreement so Quinn smiled. The door opened and it was Judy.

"Hello girls." Judy said and Quinn looked at her mother because she asked for a favor to use a certain soundproof room of the house. Quinn played the guilt card against her still pissed about being kicked out of the house when she was with pregnant. Judy nodded and Quinn turned to the band then said, "We got a place."

Two days before Senior Year…  
The therapist was with Quinn, who donned her pink hairstyle which she applied to show her new commitment to her band. After junior year and losing at Nationals thanks to the kiss...she locked herself in her room and started to think about a lot of things. She thought about the fact that Finn couldn't know what color ribbon or flower to get for Prom. She thought about how Rachel had always been good to her, no matter what, and told her how she was so much more than just a beautiful girl. Rachel has always been a good friend to her but Quinn never saw it. Now she sees it and wants to be with her. She wants to share the spotlight in her world of rock and Rachel's world of Broadway. Having Rachel's friendship and recently re-establishing her rock band so she could continue to do what she loves made her realize that love comes in all different shapes and sizes. It made her realize that she could fall in love with anyone…no matter the gender.

"So you're in love with a woman?" Judy asked and Quinn nodded her head. "Are you sure? Do you believe you have a shot with the same girl you hurt a lot?" Judy knew that Quinn was dedicated to her music and who she is. Judy never really knew the kind of person she was and to see that her daughter had an idea of who she was suppose to be, Judy knew that she must not stand in Quinn's way. "Then you get her and don't stop until she's yours but there will be an open door policy." Judy told her daughter.

An hour later, Quinn was with her therapist. She wiped her eyes and sat in her room looking at the notes from practice to improve the songs even more.

"I'm more dedicated to my music and senior year than I ever been before." Quinn said and the therapist asked, "Why now?"

"Because it keeps me sane from talking to the worst shrink ever who keeps telling me to let my father in my life, Rachel is a crush or that being a part of a band is just a pipe dream. Now what supervisor do I talk about you looking at my legs with my fishnet stockings?" Quinn asked.

When Quinn drove home and came in the front door, her mother walked over to her. They paused and she said, "You don't have to go to that shrink again."

"Thanks mom." Quinn said to her and Judy had her notebook which Quinn had given to her. "Can I talk to you?" Judy asked and they sat down. After Judy had told Quinn that she's accepted for being gay, Quinn saw her notebook opened to the page her mom wanted to question her about as they sat down. Judy opened the notebook to a certain page. She began to read...

_**You should have gave birth to me on the streets/You should have left me there/You should have turned around without a care/You should never given me heat/I felt like a real person when you love me/God I was so blind to see/You let him break our bond/  
I feel like the bad dog that gets let out on the side of the road/Into the world where it's really cold./ I feel like a bitch who almost gave birth in the alley/ My friends I knew who turned their back on me from the valley/I feel like the Bad Dog/ I am not a dog!/I am your child!/You toss to the wild. **_

Quinn couldn't believe her mother read that whole thing...Judy turned the page to read the next verse...

_**I found friends in the ones I kick on a daily basis/The ones I always spit in their faces/So being the bitch who gave birth to me in alley/I still feel broken and wounded so badly/I wanted image and fake appearances to be my truth/I wanted it for my youth/My victim is my angel, My angel makes me feel like not a victim/Not like you who turned around when I was hurt by him...**_

Judy was in tears as she read the chorus again.

_**I feel like the bad dog that gets let out on the side of the road/Into the world where it's really cold/ I feel like a bitch who almost gave birth in the alley/ My friends I knew who turned their back on me **__**from the valley/I feel like the Bad Dog/ I am not a dog!/I am your child!/You toss to the wild.**_

Judy then just broke down in tears and Quinn comforted her mother for the next three hours they talked. "You have a gift honey. This band with you as a leader will do great things and these songs will be hard for me to hear but I will listen to them over and over. If it means that one day you will totally forgive me." Judy said and Quinn responded, "I'm getting there."


	2. I'm Sorry and the start of Senior year

**Changes**

**By**

**BornThisWay201f**

**A/N: You Better Get Ready is written by me. This is the first day of Senior Year**

"So Quinn is not gay but she has true love." Her Drummer said and Quinn responded, "Why true love?"

"You don't see black or white, male or female all you see is Rachel."

"She's like your beacon light or something." Her drummer said and Quinn responded, "I've been such an ass to her but I'm going to make it up to her and get Finn out of her life in the process. You ready guys?" Quinn said.

Before they got on stage, Quinn thinks to herself, 'so you want me to be real, Finn? I can't handle it, I don't think New Directions could handle it but you have something that belongs to me.'

"Hit it!" Quinn yelled and the music started.

Quinn Sings:  
You have my heart.  
I'm not in love with you.  
You parade her around God it's so cruel.  
I made my bed that's why we're apart.  
I can't...take this anymore...  
I'm coming back today and this is war...

Quinn and the band sing:  
When I come back you better get ready  
When I step through doors it's gonna get real.  
I will chew you up so you won't be able to feel.  
I'm the nightmare you get to wake up from...  
When she walks to me and she will come.  
You better get ready...

They stopped and Quinn took a breath. "I think all of us here want you to finally get your girl." the Drummer said and Quinn responded, "Finn as no idea how he's going to lose Rachel..."  
**  
(Flashback) Earlier that day...**  
Quinn had her new black pants on and nice heels with a low cut shirt (she made sure it didn't show her bra) then shook out her pink hair. She did her make-up and smiled. "Good bye evil girl, hello me..." Quinn said to the mirror then walked down the stairs and her mother turned to her.

"I will be hoping this year you get the girl because one of us should be dating." Judy said and Quinn gave her a hug.

"Thank you for not throwing me back out when I told you I was gay." Quinn said and Judy told her that she made that mistake once but never will again...

Quinn gave Judy the ripped dress telling her she wants her mother to get rid of it to lay a guilt trip for not stopping a certain someone for abusing the pink haired rocker that day. The teen left home to drive to school she made the C.D as she wasn't listening to the second verse.

I won't take no prisoners.  
There will be no witness.  
I will get sinister.  
I know she hates no furs.  
Will he follow you everywhere?  
Does it really care?  
I don't think he does!  
I don't believe his words

Quinn drove faster as she listened to the music, and then she got to the parking lot. She never believed in a million years that she would go to school without a Cheerio outfit. Quinn got out of her car and walked with that confident sway as she opened the door; the first people she saw were Mercedes and Tina. She gave them a hug.

"You look different." Mercedes said and Quinn gave them flyers. "It's my band and I want you to bring everybody including Rachel. Oh, I'm sorry if I never thanked you for letting me stay at your house when I was pregnant." Mercedes gave her a big hug. "Hi Tina." Quinn said and she continued her sway...

Later she walked around waiting for the Cheerios practice to end; Santana and Brittany were there in uniform as Santana tried to convince her to come back. "No. I have my band practice plus we have to get New Directions to Nationals and I have Finn Hudson to destroy. Wanna help?" Quinn asked and Santana asked, "Why Finn Hudson?"

"I have my reasons. But I came here to apologize to you, I'm sorry for throwing you under the bus about your "summer" operation just to become Head Cheerleader. We're going to graduate this year and we may see each other less and less. We were and still are the unholy trinity, I need my girls to get my girl and I will make it up to you two..." Quinn said and Santana let her soft side show as she hugged Quinn.

"Apology accepted." Santana said and Brittany tackled Quinn for a hug as Santana asked again, "Why Finn?"

"Come to the concert then you'll see." Quinn said and gave them a flyer.


	3. The past

**Changes**

**By**

**BornThisWay201f**

**Part Three**

Everyone was in Glee when Quinn made an entrance then smiled right at Mr. Schuster as everyone's mouth dropped. "What? It's like you don't recognized me." Quinn teased and gave Mr. Schuster a hug. "Before we start, I want to announced that my band Twisted Directions will be performing at an all-ages show at The Pit." Quinn said and Mr. Schuster was stunned.

"You have a band." Finn said and added, "Why didn't I ever know?"

"Because you're an idiot that caused us Nationals." Quinn said and Rachel got up. "Quinn, while your look is new I don't want you to start the year by bringing up our past mistakes." Rachel said and Quinn stopped because that voice of reason was right. She doesn't want to put out this attitude because she doesn't want Finn to see her coming.

"I'm sorry Finn you're not an idiot." Quinn said then walked over to Rachel and gave her such a warm hug that made the diva melt into the rocker's body. Santana understood it at that moment; that Quinn was into Berry. Quinn then sat down next to her. Mr. Schuster told them about the Purple Piano Project that gave the lead singer of Twisted Directions an idea to start getting Rachel to notice her.

They were all in the Lunch room, which was where the first Purple Piano Project performance of New Directions was about to take place. "Everyone if we are going to get new members, we need to do this." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "I'd like to make one adjustment, I want to be on guitar. I'm a big Go-Go's fan."

"Sure." Finn said and Quinn whispered really close to Rachel's ear. "You're going to love it." Quinn said and blew in it. They sang 'We Got The Beat' and Quinn finished with a good guitar solo which made everyone pause...and then start a food fight.

Rachel was in the bathroom as Quinn was picking food out of her air. "Mustard should never go with black hair…It was a good performance, Rachel, when you get to New York they're going to love you." Quinn said and the diva just couldn't figure her out.

"I just have to ask. Is this an experiment...?" Rachel said and Quinn responded, "Picture a nice Christian house where people could say 'remember those days when we were wild and free all the time?' I didn't have that, I couldn't be me. I love Joan Jett, I watch Rocky Horror Picture Show and I could quote you the whole thing...I became a Cheerio because I wanted to be this girl and if I had the uniform on then I wouldn't have to dress like a Stepford wife. Yet you wear what you wear with pride and I was jealous of you because you didn't care. I want you to come to the show because I want to sing you something." Quinn walked away and Rachel was happy because for the first time someone was going to be singing something to her. It was always the other way around. Quinn walked out and saw Sugar as she really examined her locker she saw something that look quite familiar on Sugar's right hand.

Something about not being real; you tend to forget what you went through because you feel like you've been in a haze where you don't know what was real and what's not. The ring that Sugar was wearing is the same one Finn took from Quinn; it had been her celibacy ring.

He took it from her the night after Sectionals. Quinn was not normally allowed back home but one night her father allowed her to come and get her things. But was Finn was there and things got really bad, really quickly. He smacked Quinn around and ripped her dress and as he left, the tall teen coward took her ring.

It was Quinn's father who walked downstairs then knelt next to her then said, "Get out before your mother asked questions. She will not know about this, do you hear me?"

Why would Sugar have that ring? Quinn wondered to herself, as she shook her head of the memory. Then she went around the corner and saw Santana.

"Feel like stalking someone?" Quinn asked the Latina.

It was the night of Twisted Directions' performance and everyone showed up as Quinn was shaking off the nerves; wearing torn jeans as well as her make-up just right. Everyone in New Directions didn't know what to expect. But this was all Quinn had ever wanted from the very beginning; to stand out and not blend in. She saw her mother in the back and she waved at her.

The band huddled up. "You're up for a five song set...We cover 'For Those Who Wait,' 'You Better Get Ready, 'I love you' and 'I'm not a Cheerleader' then if we get the encore we'll do "Bad Dog"..." Quinn got the band to agree and they all smiled...Quinn this is so In the Air Tonight...


	4. The concert

_**Changes**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisway201f**_

_**Part Four**_  
_**Author's Notes:**_

**I Love you is written by me, For Those who Wait is from a Christian name Firelight  
**

"You sure Quinn is the lead singer?" Puck questioned and Artie responded, "This is going to be so bad."

"Maybe she'll rock; I mean we don't know what goes through her mind all the time." Finn said and Rachel responded, "Everyone just be polite, I mean Quinn is going to be nervous so don't be afraid to help her out."

The show started and the curtains were drawn as the music of 'For Those Who Wait' started playing.

Quinn on stage and sang:

Another day another waiting game  
A little different but it's still the same  
I am here but where's the one I'm longing for?  
I'm having troubles feeling all alone  
Will my heart ever find a home?  
I want to hope but sometimes I just don't know  
I know I'm not the only one

Quinn looked like she sang the next part to Rachel.

So you sing a lullaby  
To the lonely hearts tonight  
Let it set your heart on fire  
Let it set you free  
When you're fighting to believe  
In a love that you can't see  
Just know there is a purpose  
For those who wait

Quinn got on her knees, still singing.

I want to open up my eyes  
I know that all I need is time  
I'm growing stronger every single day  
God, I'm gonna leave them to You now  
Letting go all of my fear and doubt  
I can't do this on my own, so I'll give You control  
I know I'm not the only one

Quinn now stood in front of the stage as she sang.

So you sing a lullaby  
To the lonely hearts tonight  
Let it set your heart on fire  
Let it set you free  
When you're fighting to believe  
In a love that you can't see  
Just know there is a purpose

Everyone sang the words with her. "For those who wait."

"I think I need to introduce myself I am Miss Quinn, the mad woman behind the drums Keira, the bassist is Sophie and my guitarist, who might not be able to sing but we're working on it, her name is Joss." Quinn said and then song starts back up.

Quinn sings:

The pressure makes us stronger  
The struggle makes us hunger  
The hard lessons make the difference

The pressure makes us stronger  
The struggle makes us hunger  
The hard lessons make the difference  
And the difference makes it worth it

So we sing a lullaby  
To the lonely hearts tonight  
Let it set your heart on fire  
Let it set you free

When you're fighting to believe  
In a love that you can't see  
Just know there is a purpose  
For those who wait

Let it set your heart on fire  
This is for those who wait

Quinn took a drink of water as she went to the New Directions table and the unholy trinity shared a group hug as she walked past Rachel, she smiled. "Okay this is a new song." Quinn said and added, "You Better Get Ready." Quinn was about to pass a line here as she turned around to look at Finn and Rachel but mainly Finn.

You have my heart.  
I'm not in love with you.  
You parade her around God it's so cruel.  
I made my bed that's why we're apart.  
I can't...take this anymore...  
I'm coming back today and this is war...

Quinn and the band sing:

When I come back you better get ready  
When I step through doors it's gonna get real.  
I will chew you up so you won't be able to feel.  
I'm the nightmare you get to wake up from...  
When she walks to me and she will come.  
You better get ready...

I won't take no prisoners.  
There will be no witness.  
I will get sinister.  
I know she hates no furs.  
Will he follow you everywhere?  
Does it really care?  
I don't think he does!  
I don't believe his words.

She got everyone clapping and she just stood in front of Rachel. "I want you to slow this down for a minute." Quinn said to the band and took Rachel's hand…


	5. Be careful what you wish for Ray

**Changes**

**By**

**BornThisway201f**

**Part Five**

Quinn sat Rachel down and leaned in before she said, "Hi Rachel." Rachel was very nervous about what was going on. "I have this last verse to do and I don't want you to think that it's you I hate." Quinn said and walked to Finn.

Is this real enough?  
I know I made your life hell.  
So much I'm sorry never fell...Out of my mouth.  
You played our feelings...My trust fell south.  
Then I realize...

I never love you anyway.  
Didn't care what you thought and feel.  
Wish you choke on every single meal  
This is my independence day.  
You may have her for tonight.  
You better get ready for a fight.  
You better get ready...

The crowd became unhinged and Quinn looked at the band then signaled for the twist meaning she wants to switch songs. "Rachel I know I just sounded a little out there. This song is for you and I mean it with all my heart." Quinn said and the music started as the pink haired one knelt down.

So many rejections that I think you got to say.  
So many times I pushed you away.  
So many things I wanted to come out of my mouth.  
So many days I wanted to drive over to your house.  
Never will I make that mistake.  
Never will my feelings be fake.  
Never will I slam that door on my heart.  
I can't be apart.

Chrous  
It feels so new when I'm with you.  
I get it, it's true.  
I've been so cruel.  
I love you.

By the time you hear this I hope you don't run away.  
Just sit right there and let me say...  
Holding you in my arms.  
Falling for all my charms.  
Never will I not woo every time I see you.  
Never will I take you for granted that you will walk through those doors every day.  
Right now I hope you listen to what I say.

Chorus

I love you...  
I love you...  
(Music stops and it's all her voice)  
No more games.  
No more name-calling.  
(She looks at Santana then at Rachel)  
I love you...

The crowd went off again but Finn was pissed and Rachel couldn't believe how much Quinn had just poured her heart out. Also Brittany and Santana, who were holding hands through the song, curled up with each other. Rachel stood up next to Quinn and took the microphone. "Quinn Fabray that was the most beautiful thing I have ever..." Rachel said before crying mid-sentence it was then Quinn hugged her. Finn then walked up to rip Rachel away from Quinn.

"Finn what are you doing?" Rachel asked and Finn responded, "She's using you Rachel."

"Security or Puck!" Quinn yelled and they threw him out. Rachel was about to go with him, but she sat down for the rest of the concert. Finn fell right in her trap thanks to his jealousy.

"Okay enough with the mushy stuff. Now two of my favorite girls are in the audience right now and they are cheerleaders but right now they're not dressed like it, will Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez please come on stage to help me sing...I'm Not A Cheerleader?" Quinn announced and as they came up to join her; the music started.

Quinn sang:

I like torn Jeans just fine  
I love my Pink hair then short.  
I like my life out of sorts.  
I like my style cause it's mine.  
I love men and women just right.  
Even when there skirts are short and so tight.  
However I was this one thing.  
This is what I will sing.

I'm not a Cheerleader..  
Not a Cheerleader...Times three  
I only flip if I want.  
I only shout if I want...

Quinn finished the set while the New Directions waited for her but her mother was first to hug her. Then Quinn made her way to her friends. "Quinn you are a rockstar." Santana said and Puck responded, "You kick ass, why didn't you tell me you could do that?"

"You see it now." Quinn said and she looked at Rachel. Everyone congratulated Quinn quickly and then they all let Rachel and Quinn have a moment.

"Hi." Quinn said and added, "I should have told you in private but I know you love big declarations of love and I thought maybe you would..."

"Quinn...Miss Quinn...I love it...I believe that the girl you used to pretend to be was never you. I never knew how talented you were; still a little sharp but they love you." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "Just like they will love you. I know you're with Finn but I had to tell you that I love you."

Rachel shook her head and took her hands then said, "I have loved you for a long time. You're going to have to work for it because you kept me waiting too long." Rachel put her hand on Quinn's face but didn't go in for a kiss.

Quinn was glad she didn't because when they kiss for the first time she wants it to be when the diva is single. It was then that Rachel just walked off. "Be careful what you wish for Ray..." Quinn said.


	6. Sugar

**Changes**

**By**

**BornThisway201f**

**Part Six**

_**Hayley Williams is not the name I am not claiming**_

Everyone erupted into applause as Quinn came in with a long black coat, a dress and heeled boots.

"Quinn. I heard the show was great and now we have three announcements. We need to work on our dancing and so there will be mandatory Booty Camp for all as well as Vocal Camp for all even, you Rachel. Secondly the school musical is going to be 'Anything Goes' and the third thing is this...We will have a second music director who will do the musical and will help run New Directions.

Mr. Figgins didn't believe in what I could do because of Nationals and so I still have fifty-one percent say in things we do, but the second director...is...Shelby Cochran. She'll be here tomorrow." Will said and everyone looked at Rachel then Quinn...Rachel walked out of the room. Finn, Kurt, Mercedes and then Quinn all ran after her. "So Mr. Schuster, what else you got today?" Santana asked.

After a few minutes Finn, Mercedes and Kurt piled back into the choir room. Will was used to the drama, but could never be prepared for the laughing that was coming from down the hall. Rachel and Quinn entered the room and everyone looked at them as they came into the room. "I'm sorry I was having a diva moment…thank you…all four of you." Rachel said and Quinn slapped her ass then walked to her seat right in front of Finn.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled and Quinn responded, "It was there."

When Glee was over, Puck walked down the hall with Quinn. "Okay I admit your band was awesome but you're not affected by Shelby coming or Beth and then you slap Rachel's ass?" Puck questioned and Quinn knew that her baby would now be close, but didn't want to address it. "Do you think maybe I should have tapped her lightly instead of just smacking it? I don't want her to think I'm being too forceful?" Quinn asked and Puck couldn't believe that came out of her mouth.

"Quinn I've known you for a long time and maybe I'm one of the few that had sex with you." Puck said and Quinn responded, "You were way better than Finn." That comment made Puck's ego bigger.

"I'm not ready to see Beth but they are coming and I want to be in her life but Shelby is going to take one look at this... She's not going to let me come near her and music is a part of me. This is how I let people in, Puck." Quinn said and Puck responded, "I could dig that but why Rachel?"

"We both agree that I could treat and love her like a princess and destroy any threat that could hurt her." Quinn turned to Puck and said, "Finn isn't good for her." Quinn's eyes when she made that comment gave Puck more questions than answers.

"This is so weird, Quinn in a band and slapping Rachel's butt." Brittany said and Santana responded, "Yeah but what we saw on stage, it wasn't fake…I mean that was her voice. She's obviously been doing this for a while." The Latina even sounded a bit dejected.

"Why hide it? I mean, if you have that much talent?" Brittany pointed out and Santana was just as confused so she walked over to Quinn. "I get the whole Hayley Williams look; I mean you're actually good." Santana inquired and Quinn interrupted her, "Remember what I said about wanting love? Music makes me happy. I just didn't let anyone know that and it's not because I don't trust you Santana. It was the only place that makes me feel in control." Quinn told her and Brittany responded, "Dude you're awesome. I love the love song you did for Rachel; it was like when Santana sang Songbird..." Santana shot her a look.

"Come on, I know you're gay. Every time you hide that, you're labeling yourself a fucking hypocrite..." Quinn told Santana.

Rachel felt odd when Quinn slapped her on the ass, but whose benefit was that for? As she put on her clothes for the date with Finn; she remembered what Quinn did as she rubbed her butt a little bit. It was surprising, a little unwelcome but in a sense it was like Quinn was claiming her. She exited her room and went downstairs to find Finn waiting for her. It was the usual date with him, he was charming and romantic yet she remembered how emotional Quinn was as she sang to her. As she and Finn were making out on the couch, thoughts of Quinn kept playing in the back of her mind. But when Rachel closed her eyes and Finn was all over her neck, all she heard him mumble was...Sugar...


	7. Jade coming and Rachel's black eye

_Changes_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Seven_

_**Slight crossover with Victorious. I just love Jade. **_

_**Quinn came over with her band and Judy was with an older woman as well as a younger girl around seventeen with black hair with blue streaks. **_

_**"Oh Quinnie you remember your aunt Carol and..." Judy said and the girl stood, "Oh dude Quinn." "Jade." Quinn said and looked in back of her. **_

"_**Why did you give up your image as a Stepford Wife?" Jade asked and Quinn responded, "It's been a while. This is my Band Twisted Directions." "Hold on I'm not a Cheerleader is from you guys." Jade said still in shock and Quinn responded, "We finally put a profile back on Countdown Nation and we got a lot of hits." Miss Quinn said to Jade and responded, "So my mom is going to dump me here and you're in a fucking band."**_

"_**What did you say?" Judy asked and Jade half-hearty apologize for swearing then Judy asked, "Why is Jade staying here?" **_

"_**She can't get along with Robert and he's important in my life. I am tired of this phase she's going through with her hair and the clothes. Now I see Quinn I see you don't have any control over your daughter as well." Jade's mother said and Judy responded, "My daughter as never been more in touch with who she is. I never been more happy with her than I am right now and so Jade you will stay in the guest bedroom will go to school with Quinn. They have a lovely show choir there." "Show choir!" Jade yelled and the Drummer asked, "Are you a musician?" Then there was a knock on the door. Quinn opened the door to find Rachel there with a black eye. **_


	8. When it rains, it's a tornado Part 1

_Changes_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**I got a great response to the last chapter I put **_

_Part Eight_

_When Judy ejected Jade's mother the band was in the background as the bassist had to tend to something. Rachel was sitting there getting her eye looked at as Jade stayed in the background and was noticing Quinn really knowing what she was doing about taking care of the eye. Judy kept looking at Quinn as Rachel was sitting there with her mind drifting somewhere. _

_"It's not your fault." Jade said and got everyone's attention. Jade walked to Rachel and said, "He's a tool, he cheated on you and hit you. It's not your fault." Jade walked back over to the corner and Quinn added, "She's right this isn't your fault." "He was talking about how he was tired of being in my shadow. I didn't know how furious he was, he was happy that I caught him and told me how perfect Sugar is for him." Rachel said to them all and Judy asked, "Rachel does your dads know your here?" _

_Rachel told that she will called them and Judy insisted she called them. "Sometimes when one parent talks to another they understand each other better." Judy said and Rachel responded, "Your mom is cool." "I know." Quinn said and Jade wanted to know more about the workings for this house. "Your dads will bring some things and they understand that you need to stay here since you would assaulted at your home. You won't feel safe there." Judy told Rachel and the diva agreed. "I don't want to file charges, it's over and I want him out of Glee." _

"_You sure?" Quinn asked and Rachel responded, "Glee is my home not his." So when Rachel got settled she sat with her mother as Quinn called Puck and then told the band that they will practice Monday which they would okay with. Jade was still fascinated with this Quinn. "When did you have a band? The hair?" Jade asked and Quinn held her finger saying that she will answered all those questions. _

"_Hey Puck, can you come over here? Trust me you'll want to." Quinn said and hung up the phone then told Jade everything as they came in they saw Rachel was crying her eyes out about what happened. Jade and Judy left as Quinn stayed with Rachel as she cried through the night and slept on the couch._


	9. When it rains, it's a tornado part 2

_Changes _

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Nine_

_**Not a Cheerleader is written by me and Turning Tables by Adele**_

_It was Saturday morning and Quinn woke up to laughter as Jade was sitting with Puck. "How long have you been here?" Quinn asked and Puck told her how long it was. He told Quinn that Finn had saw him last night and told him how sorry he was. Puck told Quinn that he threw his ass out before he was going to lay the smack him on down. "How's Rachel?" Puck asked and Jade responded, "She talks in her sleep, she sings Barbara in her sleep, loud! You are lucky I need a home." _

_Puck saw Rachel as she woke up and he told her that he knew. She started crying again and Puck being the sweetheart held her as she cried. As her mother woke up to join everyone they had breakfast and Judy was told explicit by Quinn that Rachel was vegan that there was a recipe book just for the diva. _

"_Dude when you became a chef?" Puck asked and Quinn responded, "It was a long Summer." _

_Jade was watching this interaction and she was going to be sick to her stomach because they are cute how Quinn and Rachel try to steal looks off each other. _

"_Tell me about Glee. You don't do just show music, right?" Jade asked and Rachel responded, "We did a mash-up of Start Me Up and Living On a Prayer. We have written original music and your cousin is so awesome." "I actually heard on Reverbnation and I have to say I love Not a Cheerleader." Jade said and Puck actually start to play a little of it. He motion for Quinn to see if she wanted to sing it as Jade was about to come in_

_Quinn Sings: _

_Hate being Clean-cut _

_Don't like short skirts. _

_Wanna walk around like I don't give a …._

_Shiny people walk around. _

_Like to keep you down. _

_I was one of them bitches_

_Dance that zombie dance _

_I rather take my chance_

_Never be popular _

_Listen what I say_

_Chorus..._

_Not a Cheerleader _

_Not a Cheerleader_

_Cold day in hell_

_Disgusted can you tell_

_Not a cheerleader_

_Not a cheerleader _

_I actually like my food. _

_Not puking it up is cool. _

_**Jade, Rachel and Puck laugh a little. **_

_You laugh calling us my a name_

_All of you just the same. _

_Making fun of those who are different. _

_Doing it hateful, doing it cruel _

_Making sure they cry so you feel good _

_A rarely if someone flips you the bird. _

_Chorus _

_Being one of you just didn't working out. _

_Now I have no doubts. _

_Rather be famous by something called talent _

_Not a barbie doll anymore I have to match it. _

_God your speaking._

_It's my ears your mistreating_

_Couple of you are my friends _

_But the majority of you disgusted me on you defend..._

_Quinn held the last note of defend. She started the chorus with eveyone clapping and no one was playing instruments. _

_Judy had told Quinn that someone was calling. Quinn went from happy to pissed and she slammed the phone as her mother gave her a look about what happened. "What's going on?" Rachel asked. _

"_Our Bassist got into a car accident and broke her wrist." Quinn said and added, "We have a show on Friday and we have to find someone who knows our songs." _

"_Wait! You could teach me." Jade offered._

"_Let me asked the band, I have to see her first." Quinn said and she was about to get ready. "You could come if you want or I love it if you stay." Quinn told Rachel and the Diva responded she will stay right here. _

_Hours later..._

_She came home and saw Puck with Jade as Rachel was singing with them. _

"_You sure you could do Adele because if you don't I'm going to have to come in." Jade said and Rachel responded, "As long you hit the right note." "All right." Jade said..._

_**Rachel sings**_

_Close enough to start a war_

_All that I have is on the floor_

_God only knows what we're fighting for_

_All that I say, you always say more_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

_**Jade come in with Rachel **_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you, what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_

_To turning tables_

_**Rachel and Jade Sings**_

_Under haunted skies I see you_

_Where love is lost, your ghost is found_

_I braved a hundred storms to leave you_

_As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

_**Quinn joins in...**_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_

_I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you, what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_

_Turning tables_

_**All three sings...**_

_Next time I'll be braver_

_I'll be my own savior_

_When the thunder calls for me_

_Next time I'll be braver_

_I'll be my own savior_

_Standing on my own two feet_

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_

_I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you, what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables_

_To turning tables_

_Turning tables, yeah_

_Turning oh_

_Rachel cried again and curl up in Quinn's arms as Quinn held her tight. After a while she was okay again and so Rachel was sitting there as Quinn told Jade that she has the green light to audition. "Cool." Jade said and so Puck had to go as Jade gave him a nod then he left. "Let's get out of the house. The band is going to meet at the Lima Bean and Santana is going to be there with Brittany. You don't have to tell them anything." Quinn said. "Are you going to show them the arrangement you came up with for Not a Cheerleader?" Jade asked and Quinn shook her head yes. _


	10. When it rains, it's a tornado part 3

_Changes_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Ten_

_Quinn walked in with the band, Rachel and Jade. Quinn made the introductions and Santana saw Rachel's eye. "What happened..." Santana asked and Rachel just blurted out, "Finn hit me in the eye." Everyone didn't know how to react to do that. "Finn did!" Santana yelled and then gave Rachel a hug which surprised everyone. "You best be broken up with him or I will lose all respect for you." Santana said and Rachel shook his head. "He told Puck like it was a badge of honor." Jade said and added, "Oh I'm Jade." _

"_She's been staying at my house." Quinn said and Santana responded, "Your not going to go back for a while sometimes when a boy like Finn hits you in your own house. You're don't feel safe in there anymore." "I agree with that." Jade said and the band responded as well. Quinn never told anybody that she initially met the band at a therapy session of those being abuse at home_

_So everyone hung out and Quinn was happy that Rachel was being responsive. "You two are together." Jade said. "Totally I love my San-San." Brit said and Jade responded, "San-San." "Hey we just met..You don't get to make fun." Santana said and Jade smirk because this whole exchange was very entertaining. Everyone seemed laid back and Rachel broke the ice again. "How did you learn to play the Bass so well?" Rachel asked and Jade responded, "It helped when I was living at home and couldn't stand being in my room so I took lesson. _

"_If you're any good then we will love for you to join especially with a show coming up." The drummer said but then Finn came in with flowers. Rachel turned and saw Finn there as Quinn stood up. "You're not welcome here." Quinn said and Finn responded, "I just want to talk to Rachel." _

"_I don't want to talk to you." Rachel said quietly and as she turned she saw something on Finn's shirt which was blood. Quinn saw that too, it was like she was replaying what happened to her in his hands two years ago and looked up at Finn. "Where's Sugar?" _

_The phone rang and it was Santana. "Hello X, where are you? What do you mean your with Vanessa? What happened? I'm going to meets you there." Santana hung up her cell. "That was my brother he's in the hospital with this mysterious Vanessa who's like been an his ex for like forever." Santana said and the Latin looked up at Finn. She slowly got up and walked around everyone then stare a hole in Finn. "What's Sugar's real name?" Santana asked. _

_Finn was lucky to make it out of Lima Bean alive. _

_Santana, Rachel, Quinn and Brittany all enter the hospital as Xavier met them. "How's Sugar?" Santana asked and Xavier responded, "She's shaken up really bad." "How bad?" Rachel asked and added, "I'm sorry my name is Rachel and that guy who hit her, hit me." "I'll get him..." Xavier said and Santana responded, "Mommy will have your ass." "Everyone! Your not helping the girl."Quinn said._

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Santana's brother Xavier is really Dominick from Love and Nationals from Specks...**_

_**I brought him back and Sugar's real name being Vanessa is the idea of Specks...**_

_**I want to give credit. **_


	11. The rain is stopping

_Changes _

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part 11_

_The following morning was Sunday and Jade was making coffee as Quinn as well as Rachel came home. Rachel had a small bag of clothes with her. _

"_I thought it was going to be boring living here." Jade said and added, "I mean it sucks what's been going on." Quinn was too tired to care right now and Rachel followed her upstairs like a Zombie muttering permission to let Jade borrow the car. _

_Jade went by Noah's house as she knocked on the door, Puck opened up. "Entertain me." Jade said as she walked in. Puck couldn't believe how easy it is to get Jade over here. _

_Quinn and Rachel just passed out. _

"_I'm not looking forward to tomorrow." Rachel said and Quinn looked over then said, "You are much more and you could get through anything." Rachel got some sleep for an hour and woke up for a moment then Quinn quickly put her arm around her then snuggle closely to her. _

_After a couple more hours Quinn woke up and walked downstairs as Judy was talking to someone which sounded like her dad. _

"_Why are you so insisted on alienating your daughter?" Judy asked and Russell laughed then said, "She's not really my daughter just some bitch you made me believe..." "She is your daughter!" Judy yelled back and Russell then showed her a paper. "I always knew that bitch wasn't my daughter and that's why I made you in my image. That's why you always shown Quinn how to be the perfect angel. You know sometimes I actually forgot she was your little bastard child.." Russell said and Quinn slowly walked down the stairs right to her father._

"_What a disgrace." Russell said and Quinn looked at him then said, "I could hate you but your pathetic...Get out of my house." Quinn said and Russell smirk then just walked off. Quinn just turned to ask her mother, "Who is my father?" _

_**Author's Note: **_

_**I'm not telling you till the last chapter**_


	12. Jade, music and sex

_Changes_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part 12_

_Author's Notes: I live in a haunted House is written by me and Moves Like Jagger is from Maroon 5_

_One Month later..._

_Jade enter the school by herself since Rachel was driving Quinn.  
Santana met her at the enterence. "Hey bitch." Santana said and Jade responded, "For a girl with great taste in music. You can only still insult me on a eighth grade level." Jade responded back and Santana came back with..."Well Wednesday Adams, did Quinn's mom tell you that you would adopted and you're not really a Fabray?" Santana asked and Jade responded, "Hey Lopez...Has the dead horse you got in your hair haunted your dreams yet?" _

_Puck listening to this for the last minute. _

"_Girls. The Puckerman likes his ex and current..." Puck said and Jade responded, "We're not current and next time I will have my long scissors to cut love little Puck if you grab my ass during performance again." Jade walked away from the two and Santana looked at Puck then said, "That's your girl." Santana said. _

_Jade got into her locker and Blaine walked to Jade. _

"_Hey. Did you get two tickets to Paranormal?" Blaine asked and Jade gave the tickets to Blaine. "Thank you Jade. Kurt lost a bet and so he has to go to this movie with me." Blaine said and Jade responded, "If you don't give me video proof of your boyfriend getting scared, I will put a hole in all your gel bottles." _

"_I have a friend who could make sure you get proof." Blaine said and asked, "Are you ready for our duet? "Are you sure your gay? I mean I don't want to put you in a little box but you pick some good songs." Jade said and Blaine responded, "I think of it as you could only listen to so much musicals." _

"_Jade." Kurt said approaching Blaine and Jade. "Hey there." Jade responded as they walked to their first class together with English A.P and Rachel then came giggling in with Quinn. Quinn told Rachel she had to go to the next class and they shared a kiss then Rachel skipped in. _

_As Glee came around everyone came in as well as Finn who could only stay if he agrees to go to counseling. Sugar was at home recouping or so everyone thought she was as she walked in. Mr. Schuster was happy when she came in and had an escort with her. _

"_Sugar..." Mr. Schuster said and then saw a big guy with her holding her hand. "Hi." Mr. Schuster said and Xavier introduced himself as Santana's brother. "Hold up mommy transfer you." Santana said and Xavier responded, "Yeah she did." _

"_Usted mejora para no conseguir en cualquier lucha o iré las alturas de la cal en usted" _

_(You better not get into any fight or I will go lima heights on you) Santana threatened..._

"_Santana que no voy a dejar a Vanesa sola con ese Finn punky de la perra aquí" _

_(Santana I am not going to leave Vanessa by herself with that punk bitch Finn here) Xavier responded..._

"_Guys!" Mr. Schuster said and Xavier turned to Mr. Schuster, "I'm sorry sir. My sister and I are very bull headed..." Xavier said and Brittany interrupted, "She's not a bull!" "I would like to join Glee club but I feel that Finn's life would be in danger with me here. I will be walking with Sugar from class to class from now on." Xavier said and Sugar gave him a kiss. _

"_I love you X." Sugar said and Xavier responded, "I love you too. Don't let him scare you from being the best Sugar dancer ever." Sugar shook her head and kissed him again. She then walked with Santana to her seat. Will then to lightened the mood started the duets competition with Jade and Blaine _

_**Blaine Sings:**_

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

_[Chorus:]_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_**Jade Sings**_

_You wanna know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right_

_But if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)_

_And it goes like this_

_**Blaine Sings:**_

_Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_(Oh, yeah)_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_**Blaine and Jade Sings:**_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_**Everyone clapped because they work very well together. Mecedres and Kurt sang the Bitch is back but had to subisute the word Diva. As everyone did there duet for a chance at Breadstiz vouchers it was Quinn and Rachel's turn. They sang Give It up which was from some Nickelodeon Show **_

_So Quinn took Puck, Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Jade as they met A.J the drummer and Desi who is the keyboard player. So they worked on **Not a Cheerleader, For Those Who Wait, Bad Dog and then as everyone heard a new lead-in...**_

"_All right guys this is the new song **I live in a haunted house and I like it. **It's written by Jade and Puck." _

_The drums started and the music continued. _

_**Jade Sings: **_

_**I live in a place where the ghosts come out. **_

_**I live in the place with no doubts. **_

_**Quinn Sings: **_

_**I choose to be happy not to be sad. **_

_**I sleep so sound and I don't cry.  
I should be mad by the fact that I was thrown out**_

_**I should be mad by the fact he left a timer to count. **_

_**I'm in a band and I got my lady. **_

_**I got my health and she's my baby...**_

_**I live in a haunted house and like it**_

_**I live in a place where I know all the noises. **_

_**I live in a house where I hear voices**_

_**From down the hall I'm not crazy **_

_**It might be tough for you to get. **_

_**I live in a haunted house and like...**_

_Music was faster..._

_**Jade Sings:**_

_**Sometimes when you live with someone else **_

_**You bring your crap, you bring your demons. **_

_**Quinn Sings: **_

_**I could scream for help**_

_**I could scream for someone. **_

_**When I reach for the phone I could call anyone. **_

_**Then my nightmare is done. **_

_**I walked through the house and see what used to be myself **_

_**Smiling fake...**_

_**For God's Sake...**_

_**I'm not going to scream for help...**_

_**Drum solo with a bass...**The music stops_

_The whole group._

_**I live in a haunted house and like it**_

_Jade and Quinn sings..._

_**I live in a place where I know all the noises. **_

_**I live in a house where I hear voices**_

_**From down the hall...**_

_Jade Sings-_

_**I'm not crazy **_

_**It might be tough for you to get. **_

_Quinn sings soft_

_**I live in a haunted house and I like...**_

_Everyone there clapped as Rachel lean and kissed Quinn because she was there for the whole song when it was created. "You know I was thinking we should do a Janet Jackson Medley, I mean we got me, Berry, Mecedres, Wednesday and Q...Britts could kill the choreography." Santana said and Rachel responded, "I think Mr. Schuster would love it." _

_Sugar was sitting in the back porch of her house with Xavier holding her around the waist. _

"_I just wished I didn't make a mistake with Finn." Sugar said and Xavier responded, "He's not here anymore, it's just me." "I can't believe you still want to be here with me." Sugar looked at Xavier and they share a sweet soft kiss. Little did Sugar know that someone was watching Finn and Xavier knew it would be too soon for that boy to catch a well-deserve ass kicking. _

_Xavier walked Sugar inside the living room and sat down on the couch. "Sometimes I wish we never broke up and that we're still together." Sugar said and Xavier asked, "Why can we?" Sugar looked up at Xavier and he looked at her. "You are still a virgin and we could watch all the movies we watch before. I could asked things like, what is your real name?" Xavier asked. _

_Sugar played along. "My name is Vanessa and I only like being called Sugar because it's sweet." Sugar said to Xavier. "Do you have any family..." Sugar played along_

_**Puck and Jade  
**The day where Quinn found out Russell wasn't her father Puck and Jade had a day where they would physical but they connected. They almost had sex and Jade didn't want to._

_Puck wanted to know what was going on and Jade told him that this was a mistake because they are in the band. Puck wanted to protest but didn't want to screw up the chemistry for Quinn. _

_That night as Jade was about to go after practice she saw Puck talking with Santana so she walked over. "Hey Puck."Jade called for him and added, "You want to go back to my place. Judy is going to be gone for the night but not we're not having sex." Puck couldn't believe how frank Jade was..."Sure." Puck said and Santana was amazed then excuse herself with Brittany. _

_As they came home and made sure they would only ones in the house since Quinn was with Rachel in her house._

"_Look Puckerman. I like you, I think your cool and I love the mo-hawk but I'm a virgin and I promised myself I will not be anything like my mother who gives it away to anyone." Jade said and added, "Your cool and I like you so I think I want you to work for it." "What can I do?" Puck asked and Jade asked, "Can you give a massage if I was top naked without trying to jump on me?" _


	13. Judy's new man

_Changes_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Thirteen_

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**With me working on This isn't Love? And The Name In Horror I'm going to be divide with doing this as well so I'm looking for ideas the rest of this story. **_

_Blaine and Jade would sitting down at Lima Bean. _

"_I mean Puck is cool and that mo-hawk is attractive but I heard about his reputation." Jade said and Blaine told her that Puck might be that but he's a really good guy from what he heard. _

"_My dating record is just not the best and I don't want to make everything about him." Jade said and Blaine responded back, "That's understandable but sometimes when you want someone you got make some room for him." Jade liked hanging out with Blaine because he weren't hit on her plus she didn't have that many gay male friends and he wasn't like normal guys. _

"_Jade!" a voice from her past yelled out and Blaine saw her expression. "How are you?" the same voice asked and Jade turned around to see Tori Vega. "How are you?" Tori asked and they hugged each other. "I never thought I see you here. You look hot and I see you still have the Jacket I got you." Tori said and Jade responded, "You know what I like Vega." _

_Tori paused on that comment because of the history. _

"_I actually go to Carmel and I'm doing the show choir I'm also trying out to perform at the Pit." Tori said and Jade didn't say a word. "The Pit isn't that where Twisted Direction perform." Blaine playing stupid and Jade responded, "They do." _

"_I heard that most the acts got cut because Twisted brings the most money in and I love **Not a Cheerleader**. The guy who just transferred hates them and he's totally a tool. Jesse is trying to hook us up because it would be good for the choir." Tori told them both and Kurt ran in. "Oh My God, did you hear Finn transferred to Carmel!" "Yeah that's his name Finn Hudson." Tori said. _

_**Meanwhile...**_

_The whole Glee club was silent and Rachel couldn't believe it. _

"_I hate what he did to Sugar and Rachel but that's a big blow." Santana said and Quinn responded, "I agree." "It's all my fault." Rachel said and Kurt responded, "He would have kept hitting you." "Rachel he's going to want you to think that believe me he's been leaving messages like that on my cell phone." Sugar told Rachel and Jade responded, "If he hurts Tori..." _

"_Guys I know this is a big blow but we need to figure out how we're going to respond." Mr. Schuster said and Rachel had to put this behind them. _

"_He's going to expect me to go for a solo in Sectionals. We need to do something totally original..." Rachel said and got up. "Adele." Rachel said and everyone like that suggestion. _

"_I understand doing something unexpected..." Blaine said and Mecedres responded, "No that's a good idea. Jade, Santana and I could kill that." "What about Someone Like You and Rumor Has it? The three of you could totally kill that and I totally got the choreography." Brittany added_

"_What about Michael Jackson?" Blaine inquired and then the next words would, "I think that would be a good idea but what about Pride and Joy" Xavier said and offer his services to New Directions all Mr. Schuster said was, "Welcome. If we're going to do Pride and Joy it has to be more then just about the music." "I think Brittany and I could come up with something." Mike said and Brittany asked, "What about Skyscraper for Quinn and Rachel?" "Let's feel it out and see which would be the best line-up." Will finished with. _

_That night Quinn had a night off so spend with Rachel who wasn't in the best of moods. Quinn wanted Rachel to not blame herself but the diva assure her pink singing bird that she will get over it. _

_That she's really happy with Quinn right now and then wanted to show something to Quinn. Quinn wanted to see this and Rachel came out with jeans and a t-shirt with her boobs really out there.  
"I want to show you, how causal I could be?" Rachel asked and curl up with Quinn then took off her shirt. "See something you like." _

_Quinn then started to kiss the Diva and first lick her nipples on the bra and was about to take it off when she heard her mother talking to someone as she enter the house._

_Quinn walked to the hallway to see her mother with a rather tall man who was Hispanic as Judy ripped his shirt to put her mouth everyone on him. Rachel ducked in and they duck out with Quinn. "That's Santana's uncle." She heard another door open and close. "Oh man Aunt Judy!" Jade yelled. _


	14. Remakes and a Mafia Princess

_Changes _

_By _

_BornThisWay201f _

_Part Fourteen_

_**Author's Notes: It's around March and they just won Regional. By the way this chapter is going to be long. Get It Right is from Glee and the song okay is from Liz Gilles and Back house Mike. The chorus belongs to them but the verses belongs to me. **_

"_Who the hell is this Mafia Princess bitch?" Jade asked more like scream. The band was getting set up and Rachel came over. _

"_Ladies and Gentleman a great injustice as been done with the addition of Twisted Direction in the Cleveland Music Festival." Rachel read and Quinn saw this. Quinn and Puck came over with the rest of the band. "She's been slinging mud about this band from Quinn's not really gay, I'm a poser, we kick the bassist out because she's Jewish and my favorite that Quinn you lied about being a bully." Jade said and Rachel responded, "Quinn as never hid from that." _

"_Dude this woman needs to get a life, something plastic with batteries or a woman. Just get out of our face." Puck said and Jade looked on the computer. "The video of our performance looks great, Blaine knows how to be a good camera man." Jade said and Rachel responded, "Kurt wanted to do it and have us do a behind the scenes from you guys waking up to getting on stage." "Blaine were have been mourning him right now because I were have scissors him." Jade said and everyone laughed then stopped because Jade was serious. _

"_Now my Rachel is time." Puck said and Rachel grabbed Quinn for a kiss then she sat down. "What was that for?" Quinn asked and Rachel responded, "Because you listened to my input and I Love You." _

_They got ready the sticks counted off the new rock intro to this Rachel Berry classic started. _

_Quinn sings soft_

_What have I done?_

_I wish I could run, _

_Away from this ship going under_

_Just trying to help_

_Hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_

_The Drums came in hard with the other instruments as the song had a faster beat._

_Quinn and Jade sang in unison_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Cause my best intentions_

_Keep making a mess of things, _

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Quinn sings alone_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?_

_Quinn begins to walk around singing the next part..._

_Can I start again, with my fate shaken?_

_Jade and Puck Sings_

_Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_Quinn Sings soft and really screams the last two words_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes, _

_Jade and Puck Sings_

_But if I get stronger and wiser..._

_Quinn whispers the next line_

_I'll get through this_

_Quinn sings as the tempo picks up a lot. _

_What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things, _

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

_Jade sings..._

_So I throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air, _

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair! _

_Quinn Sings..._

_Yeah, I'll send down a wish and I'll send up a prayer_

_And then finally someone will see how much I care_

_Quinn Sings..._

_What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?_

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things, _

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Jade repeats..._

_But how many times will it take?_

_Quinn repeats..._

_How many times can it take?_

_Quinn holds the last word..._

_Quinn sings and looks at Rachel..._

_But this I believe...I got it right...I got it right..._

_Quinn and Rachel share a kiss after that last word after the band clapped a little. "That was awesome." Rachel told Quinn and said, "It makes the song truly our song." "You were great as well as all of you especially you two.." _

_So after several times to record the song Quinn's throat had at it for now. "Jade you're up." Quinn said as she talked to Artie who was working the high priced recording program and sat next to Rachel. "You know Artie I think you should be our tech guy." Quinn said and Artie told Quinn that he's up for negotiations. _

"_Are you okay about this Mafia Princess?" Rachel asked and Quinn gave her a look then shook her head no. "I heard you crying last night." Rachel said to Quinn and she responded to Rachel, "Was I ever this horrible to you?" Quinn asked and Rachel responded by shaking her head yes. _

"_I forgive you because I love you and all those comments you never once attacked my voice or my talent. It was the other girls but never you. To attack me is easy but to attack my talent were have been something else. What this girl is doing is wrong?" Rachel told Quinn and as Jade was getting ready. _

"_You think it's Finn?" Jade asked and Puck responded, "Artie kinda of hack and found that it couldn't be Finn. I think it's someone else." "You don't know what this girl said about Bad Dog." Jade said and Puck responded, "What?" Puck walked over to Quinn and he yelled, "What did that little bitch say about Bad Dog?" "Sorry Quinn." Jade mouthed and Rachel knew about this one. _

"_She message me to say that I'm the dog that should be put to sleep as well as my baby." Quinn said and brought her to tears then Puck put down his ax then kick the wall putting a hole in it. _

_The Mafia Princess was sitting in Connecticut admiring all her comments. _

_Twisted Directions came out the following week stronger. _

_They did For Those who wait, Ladies and Gentlemen which was a cover of Salivia's song and then the Haunted House song. _

_Jade wanted to have Quinn sing this with her but for now this was her song. Jade pulled up a bench and started to sing her song as she was playing the piano..._

_Jade Sings_

_Call you on the phone and no answer._

_Put the keys in my car to go to you._

_I know I'm a bitch and you know it's true_

_Wish I'd slow down but I go Faster._

_I want the things my parents vow to give_

_I come to your door step to show you my heart._

_Knowing that what I've done could pull it apart._

_Chorus_

_There is no upper hand_

_I'm giving you mine_

_It doesn't have to end up wasting your time_

_There's things that I could say_

_But hear it my way_

_I want to let you know that it's all okay_

_Season could change and I want you to keep me warm._

_I wanna sleep so sound._

_Underneath a bed with the world so loud._

_Until the break of dawn._

_Staying close with your scent on me._

_Not caring if the world wants to see._

_Chorus_

_Calling you on the phone and there's an answer._

_Put the keys in my car to go to you._

_Yes I'm a bitch and you know it's true_

_Wish I'd slow down but I go Faster._

_I want the things my parents vow to give_

_At your door step I stand with my arms open_

_We're working it out._

_There's very little doubt_

_I know we're be okay..._

_Jade soak in the applauds as Quinn waited a while to get back on stage. _

"_Okay as anyone been on the video we did for you-tube and there's this little girl named Mafia Princess." Quinn said and added, "Well this little girl decides she wants to attack Twisted Directions saying that I'm a Bad Dog that needs to be put to sleep as well as my baby. I want you all to know this is being record to be put on you-tube for you to see Princess." _

_The crowd booed and Blaine turned to the crowd as they shown their disapproval. "Well let's take a poll. Mafia Princess, is Twisted Directions going to the Cleveland Music Festival?" Quinn asked looking into the video camera and the crowd screamed, "Hell yeah." _

"_I could talk about the fans we have and all of that. I would like to say this I will be on Ustream two nights from now and they have camera to camera. Why don't you come on because Twisted we have our own channel. Let's see if you have the guts to say it to our face two nights from now." Quinn said and so they continue with the rest of the set. They went about their lives and heard nothing from Mafia Princess..._

_**Author's Notes**_

_**Name the character from General Hospital I hate the most and you will realize who the Mafia Princess with be...Oh wait I never reveal who Quinn's father was? ** _


	15. Family, cheating and love

_Changes_

_By _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part fifteen_

_**Author's Note: There's no Connie in Kate, Spinelli is still a hacker God and Kristina came home earlier. All those characters belong to General Hospital**_

_Quinn wandered into the auditorium and saw Rachel standing in the middle of the stage. Quinn sat down in the front row with a sign that said, **"Reserved for Quinn". **_

"_Hi." Rachel said to her and she walked to the edge of the stage in this beautiful red dress. "Happy birthday Quinn. You been so busy with school, the band, Yale and everything that you need to be treated special.." Rachel said and then clapped her hands. _

_Puck got something for Quinn to prop her feet up and then took his place with the band. _

"_Now I'm not the only one singing and that was met with protest but I guess certain members wanted to make you feel special just as much as me." Rachel said and then clapped her hands again. It was an actual waiter who brought a serving tray to Quinn with a bacon Cheese burger. _

_Rachel sat on the stool and sang **Without you.**_

_It made Quinn cry a little because it was the most beautiful song someone ever sang to her then Rachel join her girlfriend. Jade then came out and said, "I had to fight Rachel to sing this song because I heard you kicked ass in your own version of this at one point." Jade said and then cue for the music. _

_It was a rock version of **It's A Man's Man's World.** Santana and Brittany came out then they the song **I wanna dance with Somebody. **_

_Puck then came back on and that's when Quinn smiled, **"Actually Rachel...I told Quinn about this but then she thought that maybe you forgot that your five month anniversary is soon so Quinn wanted to sing something for you." **_

_Quinn then gave her a kiss then said, "You are my unsung hero because you put yourself before everyone else. It's like your Birthday which we had a good celebration but now I'm going to sing something for you." _

_**It was an acoustic version of We Belong from Pat Bentar and it made Rachel cry so after the celebration and amazing sex it was time for Regional the following day which they won. **_

_**It was first The mash-up with Fly and I believe I can Fly then the Trouble-Tones nail it with Stronger then to end it was Jade and Rachel to sing Here's To Us. **_

_Now it was three nights before the Cleveland Music City festival and Quinn got her cellphone out which was given to her by her brother. _

_You see when Russell came down that night to drop a bombshell that Quinn's mother all ready told Quinn which was the big reason why the lead singer was seeing a shrink before school. Quinn's mother didn't tell him the name till that night because the story that went with it was degrading for her to repeat. _

_Quinn's mother dated Mike Cobrin who knocked her up, stole her money to gamble and then left her. Quinn's mother told her about her brother Sonny and his family but there's another problem. It wasn't Sonny's lifestyle, it was the identity of Mafia Princess. _

_You see You-Tube as a function where if someone is Harassing someone like Mafia Princess the account can be deleted and the identity can be revealed. Mafia Princess account was deleted and the identity was one Kristina Davis also known as Sonny's daughter. _

_She e-mail Sonny and was waiting for the follow-up call. In the E-mail was all the comments, you-Tube's e-mail of the discovery and much more. Sonny then got the e-mail and had this double checked by Spinelli, it was true so that night Sonny called Quinn. _

_**Quinn: Hey Sonny.**_

_**Sonny: It's true.**_

_**Quinn: (Pauses) I'm sorry.**_

_**Sonny: I don't know what to say.**_

_**Quinn: You didn't do it, I just thought you should know.**_

_**Sonny: (Pauses) She came home a few days ago mad that I called in a few favors to get her in the school. I feel responsible.**_

_**Quinn: I've done the things she's done in High school and I have to live with that every single time I look at Rachel. Sonny she needs help, did you really look at those comments? **_

_Sonny sat them down and took in a couple of those pages. He took a breath and whispered to the phone. Sonny then read the Bad Dog comment and there Quinn heard a loud crash. "Sonny, what's going on?" Kate asked in the background and took the phone._

_**Kate: Hello. **_

_**Quinn: Kate?**_

_**Kate: Why is Sonny upset?**_

_**Quinn: Does he have papers with him? **_

_Kate saw they were all over the floor and Sonny didn't make a motion for Kate not to read them. She couldn't believe her eyes. _

_**Kate: Quinn...I'm so sorry. **_

_**Quinn: It's okay. **_

_**Kate: Sonny just told me that he will call you later or something. **_

_**Quinn: Thank you.**_

_Quinn hung up and Jade came in the room. _

"_You're okay." Jade said and Quinn shook her head then told her what had happened. "Are you still planning to meet her face to face?" Jade asked and Quinn responded, "Rachel wants to say a few words to her as well as everyone in Glee club."_

"_Yeah Puck doesn't like her so much." Jade told her and then Rachel came in so Jade told Rachel to not have sex with her too much. Jade then got a call and it was Blaine about an Arrangement he wanted her to learn so she came over his house._

"_Can we just lay here tonight?" Quinn asked Rachel._

_Jade came to Blaine's house and he told her what Kurt had done. "What were the text like?" Jade asked and Blaine told her in detail. "Your boyfriend is a tool." Jade said and Blaine was about to defend him. "No! If you two were having problems he should have talk to you! I will do anything you want." Jade offered Blaine and he responded, "Help me with a song for Whitney week." _

_The very next day at Glee..._

"_This song is for anyone who's ever been cheated on..." Blaine said and Kurt responded, "This is crazy I didn't cheated on you." "Cheeters have the fastest land speed of any animal." Brittany popped off with and Jade assisted on Bass. _

_**Blaine Sang**_

_Friday night you and your boys went out to eat_

_Then they hung out_

_But you came home around three, yes you did_

_**Santana gave him a look like what the fuck...Rachel and Quinn did the same thing as Rachel told Quinn what kind of texts Kurt was sending. **_

_If six of y'all went out_

_Then four of you were really cheap_

_'Cause only two of you had dinner_

_I found your credit card receipt_

_**Blaine sang with Jade backing him up on vocals then the whole glee club**_

_It's not right, but it's okay_

_I'm gonna make it anyway_

_Pack your bags up and leave_

_Don't you dare come running back to me_

_It's not right, but it's okay_

_I'm gonna make it anyway_

_Close the door behind you, leave your key_

_I'd rather be alone than unhappy_

_As Blaine finished the song it was becoming increasing uncomfortable but everyone clapped at the end as he left. When everyone pack up it was Kurt who walked up to Jade. _

"_Why did you help him with the song?" Kurt asked and Jade responded, "Blaine's my friend and he needed help with the song." "Yes but you could have just..." Kurt said and Jade responded, "Dude if Rachel needed to do a song like that because Quinn did something like that, wouldn't you back her up?" Kurt frustrated just walked around. _

_**Author's Note again: **_

_**Next part Kristina goes face to face with Quinn...**_


	16. Fifty Shades Of Glee

_Changes_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Sixteen_

_The rest of the school year was awesome for the Twisted Direction camp._

_First came Rachel knocking the audition out of her park using **Don't Rain On My Parade **and then Jade with the boys got Puck to study for the History lesson which earned him a Puckerman A which was a C-. _

_A celebration happened at the Lima Bean afterward with just Puck and Jade. _

"_We're going to graduate because I know you been doubling up on your work so you could graduate with us." Puck said and Jade responded, "The test is going to be easy." Jade looked at Puckerman and sat on his lap kissing him passionately. "Thank you." Jade told Noah and he responded, "Look I know that you don't want to do anything while you are living with Quinn and her mother. I could respect that and you done things that have been..." Jade pulls out handcuffs and smiled at him so big. _

"_This will be the first time I will actually be happy to wear handcuffs."Noah said and Jade responded, "There not for you." _

_Noah will never be that type of person who were have sex with the girl not wanting it and so this was even cooled that Jade trusts him to handcuff her. That night Jade climax a lot and then lean her over to the side as he gave her something she's been wanting... _

_Jade told Puck that she will only have someone spank her if she trust that person and so after he finished giving the best oral sex ever. The first smack was okay and then after some encouragement it got really good as Jade yelled stop. Puck stopped and Jade took a breath or two as he rolled her back as she quietly told him, "I love you." "I love you too." Puck said. _

_As Jade came into the house and was singing Mercy Me from Marvin Gaye. Ms. Fabray she was right in the middle of a lunch with Quinn. "Sorry." Jade said feeling she might have interrupted and she said hi to them both._

_Ms. Fabray and Quinn both looked at each other then both walked into the kitchen. "We didn't have sex." Jade said and as both Fabrays were put at ease. "I never seen Puck make anyone that happy." Quinn said and Jade responded, "Because you don't think outside the box. Thanks for the copy of Fifty Shades there Aunt Judy" _

_Jade walked off with a bottle of water and Quinn slowly gave her mother a look. Her mother looked at Quinn because she had put her foot down about buying that book. Ms. Fabray went into her pocket and pulled out a twenty which Quinn took to go to the Book store. _


	17. Fifty Shades of Glee Part Two

_**Changes**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisway201f**_

_**Part Seventeen**_

_Brittany was giving Santana a very good naked massage as the Latina body was oil up. _

_Brittany then did something Santana didn't expect she trail her hand between Santana ass cheeks. _

"_When I saw that outfit you had on for that song. I was so turned on by how you were dancing with the chair." Brittany said and the blonde one enter her girlfriend with a digit. Santana after the shock of her girlfriend's dominance._

"_You're going to let me make you feel good San." Brittany said and Santana agree to that. Every single time she try to utter a word, Britts threatened to stop and whatever technique she was using Santana was liking a lot. The last two hours Brittany took care of Santana and not vice versa. _

_Rachel opened the door to Quinn dressed like a teacher with a tight skirt and shirt with long black boots.  
"Good evening Ms. Berry." Quinn said and Rachel couldn't help but to stare and she walked in. "I have been told that a certain diva did really good at an audition she's been working on all her life." Quinn said and she pulled her out a lace rope. "I think you need a class on seduction one." Quinn told Rachel and the next Broadway star responded, "I'm eager to learn." _

_The following morning the three main couples came in first Jade with Puck which the strange thing about was Jade's smile from ear to ear which was meant by a glance from Blaine who also had that smile._

"_I see we both had an interesting night." Blaine said and Jade just smirk at him as Mr. Anderson had made up with Kurt. Santana and Brittany were also very laid back as well as Quinn and Rachel who also piled in. As Mr. Schuster came in to see everybody so happy it was then that the morning announcements was made. _

_It started with the nominees for the royal court which was Noah Puckerman, Rick The Stick and Brittany for Prom King. Then the nominees for Prom Queens were Jade West which made everyone look at her in shock. It continued with the announcements of Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray, it was requested that Twisted and New Directions to sing in the Prom..._

_**Author's Note: **_

_**The next chapter will be the last and the story-line for Changes will be back in a new fiction center around a original character named...**_

_**SCARLETT BLACK**_


End file.
